This invention relates to a shelving assembly employing vertical slotted standards and cantilever brackets attached thereto. These systems normally have each shelf resting on top of two or more brackets. Placing two shelves somewhat end-to-end requires at least four standards and four brackets in two spaced and separate side-by-side assemblies. It would be advantageous to have end-to-end shelves in one set, using a common bracket, and to have potential for different types of shelves, e.g., of wood, glass, etc. in the same set, mounted end-to-end and coplanar.
Cantilever shelving systems are usually mounted in garages, recreation rooms and the like, but not in living rooms, dining rooms and offices where the setting is more dressy. It would be desirable to have a cantilever shelving system for mounting shelves of glass with hardware that is either not visible or is stylish. Presently known devices for mounting glass shelves on cantilever brackets are not considered aesthetically attractive or particularly effective.